


It's The Small Things.

by orphan_account



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Youtubers, youtuber
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, phan fanfic, phan fanfiction, phan fic, phan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan's sad and phil just wants him to smile. //high-school AU//<br/>- or -<br/>Based off this cute comic; http://tulstenebruhse.tumblr.com/post/95238106143/myearthguardian-airakanke-tiffanydraws</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Small Things.

**Author's Note:**

> Small TW: Brief mention of parent death :)  
> i hope you all like it x

"Welcome back everyone, it was a long winter vacation but I hope everyone has calmed down a bit from excitment enough to get back on track as soon as possible," the teacher begun. "But before we start anything, I'd like to introduce our new transfer. His name is Philip Lester. Philip? You can come in now."

Phil pulled open the door and walked in, his feet shuffling and his head held high. He brightly smiled at his new First Period teacher. "Hi! I uh, prefer just Phil if that's okay," he replied. The teacher smiled back. She already adored him. Phil had always came off as that type of person - everyone loved him. Phil's eyes scanned over the class. It seemed like your normal high school classroom including the teenagers.

"You can sit next to Carrie for today, as most the seats are already taken. And Phil? Welcome to Year Twelve," the teacher spoke, gesturing towards one of the few empty seats that was next to a petite girl with curly hair and a friendly smile. Phil nodded and moved to where the empty seat was, sitting down and setting his pack next to his legs. He looked from Carrie, who was on his right, then - oh. On his left was.. A boy. A pretty cute one to be honest. But.. He just looked so sad. He had a black hoodie pulled over his brown hair that was swept to the side, had his hands shoved into the pockets of his black jeans, and his head hung low. Compared to the rest of the kids, he just looked so broken. It hurt Phil's heart. People should never look - or feel - this sad.

Phil leaned over to Carrie. "Who's that?" He asked quietly. Carrie looked over his shoulder. "Oh, him? That's Dan Howell. I bet you're wondering why he sticks out a little, huh?" Phil nodded in response.

"Not only does he look sad - he is. He really, really is. When Dan was younger, he actually loved to laugh and make jokes, and was friends with literally everyone. Then uh.. A couple of years ago, like, two years ago I'm talking about, something really horrible happened." She then lowered her tone. "His parents were in a horrible car crash, it killed them both. He's currently living with his grandfather, though. Ever since then, well.. Dan just kind of.. Changed. A lot. He started wearing either black or grey clothes, stopped laughing, smiling, and even talking. He doesn't have friends anymore. And he always has that.. You know.. That sad expression. Like he just always wants to cry," Carrie finished.

Phil had to take that all in, slowly. I mean, wow. Sometimes Phil collapsed every now and then, but he was never sad 'all' the time. Phil couldn't ever imagine losing his parents. And to have no friends? Phil had still managed to keep in touch with the friends he made in his past school. Plus, with his friendly personality, it'd be easy to make friends here too. So, Phil made two new goals: To befriend Dan, and spend everyday doing nice things until Dan would smile. Just one smile. Starting today.

Awhile later, the bell had rung, signaling the end of class. So Phil did what he planned to do, and pass Dan the cute note he had made while everyone stood up and packed their own things. Phil then rested his hands on his chin, smiling widely at Dan, waiting for a reaction.

Dan looked at the note, halfway threw packing away his stuff. He looked up at the new kid, who looked so adorable and happy, waiting for Dan to open it. To please him; Dan did. Open it, that is.

'Smile!' Was written in large letters, and a picture of a happy sun in the corner covered the paper. It's been awhile, a long long time, since anyone had even attempted to make Dan smile. But he couldn't. Not today, not tomorrow, not the next day. He shoved it in his pack then threw it on his back. Phil watched as Dan quickly shuffled out of the room. His lip stuck out in a small pout. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

~*~*~

Long story short, it wasn't. The next day, Phil had brought his younger sister's sock puppet. It was a cute little thing, all white and two blue buttons for eyes. He thought that if Dan didn't crack a smile at how cute it was, he'd at least smile over how much or a dork Phil was for trying. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

The moment Dan took his seat next to Phil, Phil spoke. "Hey, Dan! Look at how cute this is!" He held up the sock puppet that was nesteled on his hand, and moved it's mouth. "It's my little sister's. Cute, right?" Phil added, smiling widely. He was hoping for a smile, some sort of reaction - Dan was looking at him, after all. But he didn't get a reaction. All Dan did was turn his head away, turning his attention to his desk. Phil frowned like last time. Plan B will be in action for tomorrow morning.

~*~*~

Plan B hadn't worked out so well either. What Phil had planned to do, was bring Dan a treat. Who doesn't enjoy them? What Phil had brought Dan was a chocolate cupcake with light pink frosting, a black wrapper, then a couple of sprinkles on the top. He saw it at the grocery store, an thought it was the cutest thing in it's little box. He was positive this treat would make Dan smile.

Again, it didn't. Phil had set the box on Dan's desk the next morning, after taking his own seat. Dan hardly even glanced at it. Phil pouted and opened it, pulling the cupcake out and cupping it with his hands. "See? It's chocolate with pink frosting! My little sister pointed it out - you know, the one that made the sock puppet I brought yesterday? - And I thought you might like it!"

Phil was waiting for some sort of reaction, again. Dan still hadn't glanced up. Phil felt his shoulders droop in disappoitment. Phil wasn't the only one confused, though. Dan was. Very confused, that is. Why was this new kid - Phil - trying to befriend him? 'I'm not anything special,' he thought. 'He is, though. He's like a rainbow. It's so sweet how he's trying to make me, the freak, smile. I don't know anymore...'

After class, Phil watched sadly as Dan left. Without the cupcake.

~*~*~

It's been a month and a half. Phil hadn't succed whatsoever in making Dan even glance his way. But, really, Phil wasn't ready to give up. He'll spend the rest of this school year and the next one if he had to, to make Dan happy. Or at the very least, smile. Phil was just so fixated on making this boy happy for once in his life, giving the horrible thing that had happened to him. Dan still wasn't sure why Phil was trying to make him happy. Of course it didn't bother him, not at all. Phil was special though, that was a fact that Dan was certain of.

Christmas break had come to an end. Everyone was back at school, currently just waiting outside for the first signal bell to ring. Phil was sitting at one of the benches, reading. He zipped up his jacket tighter, trying to keep the chill out. It shouldn't be long till it did ring, but gee it was freezing out. He looked up as the loud 'bring' of the bell sounded the outside. Phil didn't mean to, really he didn't - he didn't exactly think threw. After he stood up and was walking towards the door, he didn't think to pay attention. He was walking quickly, trying to get closer to the crowd of students (as he was farther from the doors where they were heading) while putting a bookmark in his book to read later. It didn't work out well.

The ice had Phil's feet slip out from underneath him, landing on his stomach with his palms pressed on the ice. His book was scattered away, along with his open backpack and papers everywhere. Phil looked at all the paper's and books scattered around him. His classmates were nowhere to be seen - obviously were inside the building. Oh.

Phil tried to stand, but only ended up slipping again onto his butt. He clenched his teeth as tears welded up in his eyes. Every part of his body hurt and was cold, all his school stuff was probably now blown away or wet from the snow, as were his now soaking wet clothes. He looked up, noticing that someone with a long black sleeve was collecting all his fallen supplies. It was Dan.

Dan looked up after he piled all of the fallen supplies together, his heart breaking a little bit at the sign of Phil crying. After a whole month of trying to make Dan smile, it was heartbreaking to see the one normally happy boy bawling. Dan reached out his hand helplessly at the fragile blue eyed boy, who this time wasn't smiling but was crying. He just wanted to see that lovely smile again. There was only one way to do it, huh? It was hard but - Dan had taken a deep breath and then smiled as wide as he could at Phil.

Phil had brought up one of his jacket sleeves to his eyes and wiped them. He studied Dan's smile. Oh gosh, it was so sweet. He had deep dimples, and little full cheeks under his eyes. Phil managed to smile back.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know. You should smile more often. I'm so happy you finally did.."

Dan's hand that was outstretched and then on the ground, slowly rose to rest his hand on Phil's cheek. With his thumb, he carefully wiped away the tears. "Thank you," he said softly. He spoke. For the first time.. In years.

"You're the first people to make me happy in years. I'd love to be your friend.. Really, I would."

It only took a couple of months until they finally shared their first kiss, and no sooner they became more then friends.

 

 

 

_'try to make someone smile today. you might be the only person who does.'_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr too!!  
> @trulymadlykota


End file.
